The Past Few Years
by XWhAtEvErX
Summary: Ranma keeps having dreams about people he hasn't thought about in a long time... what does this all mean? plz R&R! no flames! CURRENTLY ON HIATUS.
1. The Dream

The Past Few Years

After going to college for 2 years in America, I moved back to Nerima but really nothing there has changed at all. It kinda feels like déjà vu almost. Sometimes I would think about Akane when I'm not busy with anything, but that wouldn't last for long. I wonder how she's doing, but I haven't seen her since the summer after high school. My life is crazy and chaotic and I need to get away from it all. Really I'm a real mess right now. So I thought I could take a hike to somewhere far away from that hectic town. Without realizing it, I had been walking for miles and I ended up in the middle of nowhere. Surrounding me was a meadow filled with tall, green, grasses swaying left to right. There was a slight breeze blowing back my soft jet-black hair. The sky had streaks of orange, pink, and purple with a sun setting in the horizon. For once it was quiet, no unwanted fiancés stalking me, no one out to get me, it felt really peaceful. I wish my life could be this quiet but that ain't gonna happen. I kept walking forward and straight ahead I saw a giant pond about the size of a football field. There I saw a woman on the shore dunking her toes in the serene, calm water.

"Who is she?" I thought to myself. But, it looked like she was lonely so I walked over and sat beside her.

She turned her head and was shocked, "Ranma?? Wow, it's been a while since I've seen you. How're you doing?"

This was Akane facing me. I noticed that over the past couple years she's changed a lot physically. Her hair is down to her chest area and her face is more chiseled. Akane doesn't look like a tomboy anymore and her voice sounds mature. She's really pretty actually.

" I'm ok I guess. I saw you here and I thought I could keep ya company." I told her

She smiled and said, "Oh thanks, I really need it more than anything."

"Why are you here all by yourself anyways?" I questioned.

"Well, I really need to get away from my life right now." She sighed

"Yours can't be worse than mine." I claimed.

"Oh really, why is that so?" Akane smirked.

"I still have fiancés pursuing me, my old enemies still want to kill me, and I always end up in situations I don't want to be in. Not only that but I'm also trying to balance out a full time job. The craziness is pretty much the same as when I was in high school but now I'm more mature about how I deal with it."

"Sure you are…" She said slyly

"What's THAT supposed to mean?" I asked her kind of irritated

Akane began to laugh and said to me, "Ranma, you're so funny even when you're not tryin to be!" I tilted my head to the right in confusion. I soon got what she was laughing at and I began to laugh along with her. We laughed for about a minute, then Akane scooted closer to me, and my heart began to beat faster. I felt my face get red but I don't think she noticed.

"I'm starting to realize now that Akane isn't the same person she used to be. She's way nicer to me than before the engagement ended. When we were engaged we fought a LOT and insulted each other 24/7. In the past I used to call her things such as uncute, sexless, macho chick, etc. Since the day I met her, I've always loved her but I was too stubborn and my ego was too big to show or admit it. She probably doesn't feel the same way about me anyways. Akane is so gorgeous she probably already has a boyfriend that loves her a lot." I thought to myself as I stared at those navy blue locks and that flawless porcelain skin of hers. Both of us gazed up at the sky in silence, but this silence wasn't awkward at all, it was pretty nice.

"Akane, what's you're life like?" I asked out of curiosity

"Actually to tell you the truth Ranma, I'm under a lot of stress right now. More stress than a 20 year old should have. I have a crappy part-time job, I live in a small apartment, my boyfriend cheated on me yesterday and my life is a just a big ol' mess..." She explained with sadness in her eyes.

Shocked, I asked her, "You're boyfriend…cheated…on…you…?"

"Yeah, he did..." She sighed, " So I walk into his place to pick up a couple things that I forgot the other day and what do I find? He's doing it with some ugly chick on his couch. I got really pissed off and I took out my mallet and beat him up so badly, it wasn't a pretty picture, let me tell you that. After I beat him up I drove home crying and I balled my eyes out the whole night."

Angry, I exclaimed, "Wow, what a bastard! You deserve so much better than that jerk." I paused and then

complimented her; "You're a beautiful person Akane, inside and out."

"You really mean that?" she asked me kind of surprised

"Of course I do. If I didn't I wouldn't have said anything in the first place. Akane I care about you. A lot

more than you think." I assured her

"Truthfully, you're probably the only person, besides my family that I trust." She confided in me.

After she let out a long yawn, she rested her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around her. Then she stared at me with those pretty mocha eyes of hers and gave me a dreamy look.

I began, "Akane"

"Hmm?"

"The last day we saw each other, I tried to tell you something but I never got the chance to say it." I continued.

Curiously, Akane asked me, "What is it that you want to say to me?"

I took a long pause and stared at her admiringly with my sky blue eyes.

"I love you and I always have." I said gently.

"Oh Ranma, I love you too." She replied back

I bent down towards Akane and both of our lips met. Our tongues were wrestling with each other as we were kissing passionately. I began to feel down her back and laid my hands on her butt and she was lying on top of me, putting her dainty hands on my 8 pack. I began to remove her shirt and I felt her chest press against mine. One by one I removed each article of clothing off of her. She began to pull down my pants and went down there. ((Ok people, I do not need go further on description. I think you should know what they're doing))

When the bright ball of fire up in the sky woke me up, I realized that a naked Akane was sleeping in my arms. I didn't want to leave her, so I just waited for her to awake from her sleep.

10 minutes later Akane's brown eyes opened up, and she sluggishly sat up. Tired, she greeted, "Morning,

Ranma."

I teased, "Finally awake, sleepyhead?"

She began to chuckle and we started to put back on the clothes we were wearing yesterday. When I finished putting on my shirt I asked her "Do you want to go on a date with me Saturday?"

"Sure why not? I'd love to." She sincerely replied

((Saturday))

"Aiyaaaa! Ranma, belong Shampoo!!!!!!!" Shampoo shouted broken English as she was chasing me down the street I live on.

I had a really terrified look on my face and I hollered, "NO I DON'T YOU DUMB WHORE! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!!!"

A couple of minutes later of sprinting for my life I reached the front door of my apartment. I had rushed inside as quickly as possible and locked my all 8 of my locks. Seriously, I was lucky I made it alive because if she got a hold of me, she would have hugged me to death. Exhausted, I collapsed onto the couch and slowly drifted into sleep. A couple of hours later, my cell phone began to ring in my pant pocket. I reached for it and I pressed the talk button and I drowsily greeted, "Hello?"

"Ranma, its Akane." She stated.

A smile began to appear on my previously tired face. "Hey Akane, so what's up?" I asked cheerfully

"Well Ranma, I can't go tonight…" she sighed

Disappointed I asked, "Why not?"

"I don't feel well… I've been feeling nauseous and throwing up…" Akane explained.

"Oh that sucks… How about I come by your house and take care of you." I offered.

"Thanks for offering, but I don't want to get you sick too." She began.

"Oh don't worry I'll be fine and besides you need someone there, it's the least I can do." I assured her.

"Ok Ranma, I'll see you at my house then…"

"I love you." I told her.

"I love you too." She replied back

I hung up the phone, sprung off the couch, grabbed my sneakers and put them on my size 11 feet. I rushed into my tiny bedroom and grabbed a bag of herbs laying on my alarm clock stand. As quickly as I can, I shoved the bag into my sweatshirt pocket and I ran straight out the door. My car was the only green car outside, so I jumped in it and started to drive.

About 20 minutes later, I arrive and I knocked on the door that said 101. I stood there waiting to see if anyone would answer and moments later I saw the door opening and standing behind it was Akane, she was wearing her pajama's and she looked slightly ill but that didn't bother me one bit.

"Are you just gonna stand there or what? Come in!" she beckoned.

I walked in like she asked, and I saw the inside and it was pretty clean looking. Everything was organized, nothing on the floor, completely spotless. Anyways lets get back on subject now, She walked me over to the couch and sat down with her leg crossed over the other. I sat down right next to her and she began, "I know this may be hard for you to fully sink in but I have some very important news to tell you…"

"What is it Akane?" I asked.

"I'm pregnant," she announced.

"p-p-pregnant?" I stuttered.

(( it looks like someone's gonna be a daddy now :o))


	2. ONLY READ THE BOTTOM

sorry for the people who liked my story The past few years but i have an announcement i have to make. due to the fact that many people actually disliked it i won't be posting chapter 2 and i truly apologize if I upset you. and i also lost interest in Ranma 1/2 so bear with me alright?

**SCRATCH THAT!!!!! I'M GONNA WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER BUT YOU'LL SEE HOW IM GONNA MAKE THIS STORY BETTER -**


End file.
